


When the Quaffel is Thrown for the Last Time

by kemoiunder



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Quidditch shenanigans, This was kind of angsty?, always end with fluff, but not really, cause Kenma thinks about stuff even though it's not technically sad, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kenma reminisces on his experiences. Their last Quidditch match of the year, you say?Day 6 of KuroKen Week 2018~! The prompt for today was Harry Potter AU, so of course I had to add to my Hogwarts AU. It's not technically aligned with any previous fics, even though it could go hand in hand with the previous KuroKen fic from the AU. The fanweek is almost done and I'm going to be sad to see it go, to be honest~.





	When the Quaffel is Thrown for the Last Time

_“Better be…Ravenclaw!”_

Kenma’s eyes shot open as he dreamt about his first year at Hogwarts, the first evening that is. He had been so frightened that he wouldn’t be in the same house as his childhood friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, that he almost hadn’t even heard the sorting hat place him in the said house.

He remembered walking towards the Ravenclaw table, and Kuroo reaching out and taking his arm to pull him to sit down next to him. Kenma’s lips turned down in a tiny frown, he hated having attention on him, and no doubt their table would now be wondering why a random first year knew a second year. Childhood friends weren’t exactly uncommon though, especially in the Pureblood circles they had often found themselves. Kenma himself knew of many of the children that resided at Hogwarts, mostly second and first years now though. Kuroo had known a couple of his upperclassmen when he arrived the previous year, but they hadn’t been exceptionally close.

No, that had been reserved for Kenma. Close friends, maybe leading to more, were always what they had been, and probably will always be. Not to mention apparently Kuroo was going to be joining the Quidditch team that year and was trying to pressure Kenma into trying out the following year.

oOoOoOo

All those years ago were cycling in his mind, with Kenma now sitting on his broom in the midst of the last of their Quidditch games this season; he was trying to keep the nostalgia out of his head. He didn’t need this at the pinnacle point of this match. They were playing Gryffindor, and he was excited to be up against his friend, Hinata Shouyou. He and the other two chasers were really making him break up a sweat trying to keep the quaffel from passing through their goal rings. 

What was so special about it though was the fact that Kuroo was graduating this year. He would leave Kenma alone while he went off to wherever it was that he was going. Kuroo had told him that he had set up an internship at St. Mungo’s hospital, he had expressed interest in being a mind healer. In the pediatric ward, no less. What Kuroo saw in that line of profession, Kenma had no idea. He didn’t know what he was going to do once he graduated the next year, but he had the entirety of his seventh year to figure it out. He would have to take his NEWT’s first and foremost as well.

So, this was the last official match that he and Kuroo would play together. It made him sad, to think that after this, he would never play another official match with his boyfriend. With any of the seventh years, for that matter. 

It hadn’t even mattered though, with how many shots he blocked, no matter how many points the Ravenclaw team made against Sawamura on the Gryffindor team. Komori Motoya, their seeker, was fast, but he just wasn’t fast enough to get the snitch before The Gryffindor seeker, Nishinoya Yuu, did. The Ravenclaw team lost, at least it wasn’t by a staggering amount, but lost all the same. 

They were all sitting in the Ravenclaw common room after changing out of their sweaty Quidditch uniforms when Kenma leaned into his best friend’s side. They had taken one of the couches for themselves, but it was more like a loveseat than anything. Kenma couldn’t help the slightly strangled sigh that escaped him, which made Kuroo to look at him sharply, but Kenma only murmured softly, “Thank you for making me try out for the Quidditch team, Kuro.”

Kuroo looked infinitely surprised by his words, but the look of surprise was swiftly replaced with a look of total adoration, “My pleasure, Kenma~.”

The situation wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t a storybook regale of how true love conquered all, including Quidditch matches. Their story was never like that though. Their relationship had been the result of a fast confession leading to a muttered approval of the feelings, and their dynamic hardly even changed. When they had informed their friends, they had all looked at them as if they had already been together, something that Kai Nobuyuki had all but confirmed when Kuroo had asked him about the lack of reaction. 

No, their circumstances weren’t the most ideal. They still bickered like an old married couple, something that frustrated their friends and professors in equal measure. Their relationship was also nothing to write home about, they simply existed with each other, but that seemed to be enough for the both of them. Kenma was more than happy to continue that. Maybe they could do practice matches, that might make up for the lack of official matches.


End file.
